Fervor
by petit love
Summary: PG 'cause it might get a little...yeah. Sessho-maru finds a strange girl in the woods. Why is he following her?
1. Is inexplicable a word?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters. I do own the other two, so no stealing!  
  
Footfalls on the natural path brought up small clouds of dust. Dirt swirled around Sessho-maru's feet, erasing any footprints he might leave. Suddenly, his head jerked to the side. A faint rustling in the bushes attracted his attention.  
  
Drawing his sword, Sessho-maru sidestepped towards the underbrush. He slowly brushed it aside with one hand. Intrigued, he studied what he hand found.  
  
A kitsune youkai was washing her hair in a nearby spring, while a moth-like creature flitted about her head.  
  
"Jamiko," the vixen said in a low voice, "When shall we arrive?" Jamiko, the moth, handed her friend a towel to dry her hair.  
  
"If we stop no more, we shall arrive tomorrow at noon." The fox demon nodded and threw the towel over her head, scrubbing furiously. Suddenly she pulled it off with a snap, the ears on top of her head twitching.  
  
Sessho-maru cast a quick look down at Jaken, who was about to sneeze. "Ah..ah..ah.."  
  
"Silence, you little toad!" Sessho-maru hissed through clenched teeth. Jaken stifled it, but when Sessho-maru turned back, the two youkai were gone.  
  
Jumping into the clearing, Sessho-maru looked around for some indication of where they might have gone. A few branches rustled to the left, in the direction of the nearest village. Smirking, Sessho-maru followed the trail. Jaken trailed along Sessho-maru's heels.  
  
"Lord Sessho-maru..?" he asked timidly. The inu-youkai snarled in response and put on a burst of speed. Truly told, he had no idea why he was following them. There was just some inexplicable urge to know more about them. 


	2. Cliff faller, not cliff hanger!

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters. Buuuuuuuuuuuut Caiyomarra and Jamiko would be mine, yes.  
  
"Thank you," Caiyomarra said quietly. The man standing behind the counter of the village blacksmith nodded politely at her. He handed her a blue velvet pouch, and she lay a few golden coins on the counter in return. Picking up the currency, the blacksmith examined it.  
  
"Don't trust my money?" There was danger in the kitsune-youkai's voice. The blacksmith looked up at Caiyomarra, whose fox tail was barely twitching. He grinned nervously.  
  
"Habit o' the trade," he said, voice wavering. The vixen on the other side of the counter shook the bag menacingly.  
  
"Don't make me use this," she threatened. The blacksmith gulped, receiving a double glare from the fox and Jamiko. Snorting, Caiyomarra threaded a strip of leather through the top of the bag, and hung it on her waist. Turning with an impertinent swish, she stalked out the door.  
  
As soon as she passed through the doorway, she collided with Sessho-maru. The two fell down hard in separate directions, moth and toad shrieking in concern. Caiyomarra stood up quickly and rubber her sore back.  
  
"Watch it, puppy!" she spat, throwing an angry look at Sessho-maru. Stammering, he tried to excuse himself.  
  
"I- I was coming down the street-er, path, and I- didn't- didn't see you--- " he trailed off as Caiyomarra swished past him impatiently. Sessho-maru stumbled back a step as he watched the impudent youkai strut down the street.  
  
Sighing, he stared as Caiyomarra disappeared around a corner. Picking up Jaken by the thing on his head (AN: what is that? A fin?), he stalked down the street, secretly following the vixen and moth. Crouching behind a corner, he watched the two of them disappear into the nearby forest. Throwing Jaken uncaringly to the ground, he sped off in chase.  
  
"My lord---" Jaken moaned, rolling his eyes and following Sessho-maru. Quickly he caught up, and jumped on the youkai's shoulder.  
  
"My lord Sessho-maru, why are we following these youkai?" Sessho-maru unexpectedly smiled, only in response, and continued.  
  
"Well, I've been meaning to take up a hobby---perhaps hunting people?" he growled, still trying to follow the vague trail the demons were making. A sudden call interrupted their conversation.  
  
"YOU CAN STOP FOLLOWING US!" one of the youkai yelled. Undaunted, Sessho- maru continued.  
  
"CUT IT OUT!" This time, the voice obviously belonged to Jamiko. They continued pursuit.  
  
"ONE LAST WARNING!" Sessho-maru laughed deep in his throat and put on a burst of speed. He suddenly found that there was no ground beneath his feet, and he was rapidly descending to the bottom of a cliff. He changed into full youkai form to soften the impact, and landed gracefully on his paws. Jaken, having much better reflexes, had seen the cliff and jumped off before the downward flight.  
  
A round of laughter erupted from the top of the cliff, drawing Sessho- maru's attention. He jammed his paws into the cliff, climbing little less than vertically. When he reached the summit, he found the laughter coming from Caiyomarra and Jamiko, who were both rolling on the ground in stitches.  
  
Changing back into humanoid form, he grabbed Caiyomarra's collar.  
  
"What was that for?!?" he screeched, shaking the vixen violently. Caiyomarra laughed lightly and placed her own claws on top of Sessho-maru's veritable talons.  
  
"Fun," she said simply, pressing down on Sessho-maru's hands. His usually emotionless face colored, much to the delight of Caiyomarra.  
  
"Dear," she purred, grabbing Sessho-maru's own collar and positioning him so there was almost no distance between face and face. Sessho-maru blushed visibly now, fidgeting nervously. Caiyomarra suddenly threw him backwards, pinning him so that his head dangled off the cliff edge.  
  
"Now listen," Caiyomarra snarled murderously, "If you don't stop following me, I'm going to rip your throat out and make you eat it. Do you understand?" Sessho-maru attempted to throw her back, but she had overwhelming power. Paralyzed, the youkai could only nod. Kicking him further off the edge, Caiyomarra stood up, towering over Sessho-maru. Seeing his chance, he leapt up to claw her. (AN: terrifying thought.) Unfortunately, Caiyomarra had good reflexes and kicked him off the cliff again.  
  
Turning with an impudent snort, Caiyomarra stalked back into the forest, completely ignoring the loud squeals of terror coming from the falling Sessho-maru. Jamiko, in a sudden case of homicidal rage, shoved Jaken off the cliff as well.  
  
Jaken met his master at the bottom, who had changed back again. They both stared up at the top of the cliff, Sessho-maru with dreamy eyes.  
  
"Shall we continue, then?" Jaken moaned as Sessho-maru began to scale the cliff again. 


End file.
